


How Officer Peterson Handles Stress

by geekmystic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Choking, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, dom!rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: Everything about Adam Driver in a cop uniform is sending me. The tags pretty much give it away.





	How Officer Peterson Handles Stress

Rey had teased Ronald for hours. His beautiful arms were cuffed to the headboard and straining to reach out and touch her. The ball gag in his mouth covered in spittle and dripping down his chin. His ass filled with a vibrating plug set to a low rumble that was enough to turn him into a feral beast but not enough to get him off.

So far, Rey had cum three times to Officer Peterson's zero. Once on his face before placing the gag. The second on his thigh while teasing his cock and then turning him over to whip his ass until he was raw then plugging him. The third with a vibrator while sitting on his chest, telling him he doesn't deserve to be inside her after his abhorrent behavior lately. 

The silken baritone of his gagged throat echoing " _pleath, pleath, pleath, sirth, pleath_ " was more magical than the grandest operas. Tears threatened to erupt from the cop's eyes. His throat flexed and the veins that pulsed there were a lovely shade of violet. Rey was struck with a particularly filthy idea.

"How badly do you want to be inside me, Officer?"

Instead of words, the officer replied by violently thrusting his hips upward, nearly knocking Rey off of him. When Rey steadied herself, she slapped him once on each cheek, leaving twin handprints. Ronald immediately cried, "Yel-whoa! I'm...gonna..."

Thinking quickly, Rey hopped off of him and yanked the plug out of his ass. The cop whimpered at its absence but knew better than to cum without permission. After several tense breaths, he called, "Gween."

"You silly boy. I'm proud of you for using your safeword." Rey slowly climbed back onto the bed to straddle his chest. "I think you like being slapped."

The cop's eyes brightened as he said, "Yesth, thir!"

"Such a good pet for me. I want to try something. Your neck is so inviting." Rey said wistfully as she gently caressed his neck. "I want to feel it under my hands, fighting for your next breath." The sinewy muscles of his throat pulsed and rippled under her touch. Ronald's eyes went from bright to furrowed. He had mentioned this as a soft limit when they begun so many months ago. However, Rey was always pushing his limits.

"Hush. I've done this before. I won't hurt you. I'm going to ride your cock while I choke you but don't you dare cum until I say so."

"Yesth, thir! Pleath, thir!" He roared through the gag.

"I'm going to take the gag off now. You be a good pet and stay quiet."

"Yesth, thir," he replied meekly. And so, Rey reached around and unlatched the gag and slowly freed the ball from his mouth. Like a good boy, he stayed quiet as he flexed his jaw.

True to her word, Rey rose up and crawled backwards until Ronald's cock was directly underneath her. She looked up to catch him licking his lips and hungrily eyeing her cunt. Rey had really wanted to deny him any sort of pleasure tonight. He skipped their regularly scheduled scene to deal with "ghouls", whatever that meant. As if he didn't have a whole department to handle things without him!

In reality, Rey couldn't deny herself. She straightened up and slowly sunk down on his length. While she had never been a size queen, Rey loved the feeling of him stretching her and filling her like no one else had ever been able to before. Looking down at Ronald, she saw his neck flexing and quivering as he struggled to keep quiet.

Once fully seated, Rey leaned forward to grasp his neck with both hands, careful not to put pressure directly on his trachea. "You can still breathe, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you feel the pressure? Is it too much?"

"I love it, sir."

"Good boy." Rey rewarded him by lifting her up until just the head remained inside her and slammed down. The officer groaned but he didn't open his mouth. Feeling the corded muscle move directly under her hands as he restrained himself made her pussy flutter and spasm. 

_Get ahold of yourself, Rey. You cannot cum like a 13 year old virgin boy._ Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Rey began to rock her hips over him, pulling forward and away from his cock and then taking him in again. Every tilt of her hips making his dick catch on the soft, spongy area of her inner walls, making her shiver and convulse around him.

Ronald was nearly purple from the effort to keep quiet and the pressure on his neck. He strained just a little bit more with every pass Rey made on his cock. In turn, driving Rey higher and higher.

"Fuck, Ronald, I'm almost there! Cum for me! Let go!" Rey screamed.

Like the good darling he was, his cock pulsed at her command. The veins in his neck thrumming mightily as he came. Feeling the heat of his spend inside her sent her crashing over. Rey immediately let go of Ronald's throat to ride out her orgasm.

When Rey finally opened her eyes, she saw the Ronald's face had returned to a nearly normal color, although drenched in sweat. His normally silky black hair matted to his face. She reached up to loosen the velcro cuffs that held his arms captive, massaging them as he brought them down.

"You may speak," Rey stated plainly.

"That was... That was..." Ronald didn't finish his thought, opting to wrap his arms around her instead. "Thank you, sir," he choked out as sobs overtook him.


End file.
